Bubby Kristy's Army
Bubby Kristy's Army was a large group of mostly cats from the Animal Dimension who banded together to defeat the evil Greg Dog and stop him for attempting to destroy Multiverse 1. The group was founded by Bubby Kristy and her husband Doccy Zeus in 2042, and led by the couple as well as friend Natasha Ashem. Following Greg's death, Bubby Kristy's Army continued to face supernatural threats such as Olivia Hepta, Chance Summer and Kraaneia. The group disbanded in 2045 following the prevention of the Omniverse Project. History Member history At time of disbandment (21/7/2045) * Bubby Kristy (January 2042 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Doccy Zeus (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Natasha Ashem (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Lucy Schthubsworth (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Cora Tom (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Lafonda Eppah (2 April 2042 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Smokey Alfie (January 2042 CE — 2 June 2042 CE, 9 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * JJ Zeus (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Clyde Zeus (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Pumpkin Alfie (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Boston Louis (January 2042 CE — November 2043 CE, 20 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Caleb Jetters (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Jeanette Widow (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Liam Quarry (January 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Bess Tom (24 February 2042 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Tiger Miyjas (2 April 2042 CE - November 2043 CE, 20 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Lex Alfie (May 2042 CE - 29 October 2043 CE, 20 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Joey Hepta (23 March 2043 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Rita Hepta (12 April 2043 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Holly Hepta (28 October 2043 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Grace Hepta (29 October 2043 CE — 21 July 2045 CE) * Milly Bear (Reboot Animal Dimension) (29 October 2043 CE, 20 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Obee Genghis (10 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Danny Green (10 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Kvinne av Vannet (10 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Olivia Hepta (14 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Kate Summer (14 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) * Chance Summer (15 July 2045 CE - 21 July 2045 CE) Left prior to disbandment * McKrit Loofii (January 2042 CE — 2 June 2042 CE) (deceased) * Puss Louis (January 2042 CE — 2 June 2042 CE) (deceased) * Freya Uganda (January 2042 CE — 2 June 2042 CE) (deceased) * Mick Dyson (20 May 2042 CE — 2 June 2042 CE) * Lenny Garrison (20 May 2042 CE — 2 June 2042 CE) * Maisie Ragno * Patty Lisaton * Ripley Dog-Lisaton Category:Groups